


The Snake of Slytherin

by Mandochk



Series: 12 Days of Smutness / 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas, Hate/Anger Wank, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, self pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandochk/pseuds/Mandochk
Summary: Draco has VERY conflicted feelings about Harry Potter.
Series: 12 Days of Smutness / 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060691
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	The Snake of Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three of Smutness brings this little delight into life.

Draco malfory snarled as he paced the boy’s dorms.

Why did that damned potter have to be so infuriating? Such an egotistical prick that thought the whole world bowed down to him like some kind of god? Not only that but the world had indulged him in his delusions, handing him every victory on a silver platter while Draco had to struggle to just get his head of year to give him the time of the day. He was a Malfoy! A pure blood! He was not supposed to be outshone by some pathetic brat that was only famous because voldemort had tried to kill him. 

Draco let out another snarl as he continued to pace the room, tossing his wand to the bed as if he'd just thrown it in Potter’s insufferable face. 

It wouldn’t have been so bad if the pathetic Potter had not been so handsome, had not stirred conflicted feelings within the heart of the Slytherin. Draco hated himself for feeling that attraction to the boy, that pure animal chemistry that pulsed through his veins everytime Potter smiled at him with that self-satisfied smirk whenever a teacher awarded him points. Potter didn’t even have to be good at something, he just had to be THE Harry Potter and people just bent over backwards to give him house points. All Draco had ever gotten from his teachers was detention - as if he was nothing better than a steaming pile of shit they had just stood on. 

The young man threw his hands to the air, leaning his shoulder against his bed, and dropping his pants to the ground as the sense of repulsion for what he had to do rushed through his thoughts. 

Where the brain hated, the cock lusted. 

Just thinking of ‘the boy who lived’ always caused a wave of pure burning desire through his body, and it never took long for him to get a raging hard on as a result of dealing with the Gryffindor. If it had been Crabbe or (he shuddered to think about this) Goyle he would have not even thought twice about the fact that it wasn’t a woman that got him aroused. It wasn’t even a fellow Slytherin that got him all hot and bothered, and heck Draco would have even taken a Hufflepuff at this rate.

Anything but Harry Smug Face Potter! 

His fingers wrapped around his already pulsing cock, groaning at the contact of his palm against the flushed skin, and started to slowly pump his rigid member. The wide grinning face of the dark haired boy that so held his seductive affections flashed through his thoughts, smuggly standing over him after having beat him at yet another duel. Draco felt a shiver of arousal run through his thoughts that mixed confusingly with his burning anger for the other boy. 

He wanted nothing more for Potter to beat him down to the ground and stand their smuggly while he spat venomous insults at the cocky gryffindor for being an insufferable prat. Crabbe had always called him a bit of a masochist and maybe he was right? Why else would Draco be standing there in the boys dorm at six-o-clock in the evening fapping off to someone he couldn’t even stand to look at? 

A moan parted his lips, his head tilted back and eyes half open as he thought about Potter’s lips once again. His thoughts wondering what it would be like to have the dark haired male trail those lips over his turgid length while whispering in parseltongue. Oh good lord, what if Potter licked over his skin between each word? The very thought was enough to almost send him over the edge right then and there. He’d only heard Potter talk in parceltounge once and it had been the most erotic thing he had ever heard. 

Such a shame it had to be Potter with the ability to talk parseltongue and not someone else a little bit more acceptable to lust after. 

His hand wrapped tighter around his cock as his lustful anger for the other boy grew, his hand pumping his length faster as the knot in the pit of his groin grew, and his breath came spilling from his lips in more impassioned gasps at the sensation of pleasure washing over his body in waves. The other hand held tight to the bed frame, holding his body upright and stopping him from falling to the ground in a quivering mess. He was a slytherin! Draco wasn’t going to allow himself to roll on the ground like a dog in heat. 

“Potter”

The name of the gryffindor was spat from his lips as he kept up the merciless pace, the feeling of his throbbing skin beneath his palm telling him that the pinnacle of his pleasure was not that far away. Draco had once prided himself for his endurance, but when it came to the boy who lived there was no such thing. This was nothing more than a quick anger wank, something to be over and done with so that he could get back to his school work without a hard cock throbbing in his pants as a distraction. 

“Potter” 

Again the boy’s name parted his lip, but this time his voice was breathy and unsteady as the pleasure grew with each hard pump of his quivering cock. He let out an animalistic groan as he started to buck his hips into every pump of his hand, tightening the pressure of his digits around his girth as the anger that it had to be potter that made him stoop to such pathetic depths such as this.

“POTTER”

The name parted his lips as he came, white seed spilling over his very own bed sheets as he half collapsed onto the surface - finally spent. 

Draco lifted his head to look out of the window, watching the passage of a dark storm cloud as it trailed across the sky and could only let one last statement leave his lips as he allowed himself to drift into contented sleep.

“Why does it always have to be potter?”

\- END -


End file.
